Epigenetic regulation of gene expression is an important biological determinant of protein production and cellular differentiation and plays a significant pathogenic role in a number of human diseases.
Epigenetic regulation involves heritable modification of genetic material without changing its nucleotide sequence. Typically, epigenetic regulation is mediated by selective and reversible modification (e.g., methylation) of DNA and proteins (e.g., histones) that control the conformational transition between transcriptionally active and inactive states of chromatin. These covalent modifications can be controlled by enzymes such as methyltransferases (e.g., CARM1 (co-activator-associated arginine methyltransferase 1; PRMT4)), many of which are associated with specific genetic alterations that can cause human disease.
Disease-associated chromatin-modifying enzymes play a role in diseases such as proliferative disorders, autoimmune disorders, muscular disorders, and neurological disorders. Thus, there is a need for the development of small molecules that are capable of inhibiting the activity of CARM1.